


Proposing A Garden

by HoneyNutFemios93



Series: The Swshies (formerly known as the Milo Fics) [7]
Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters: Sword & Shield | Pokemon Sword & Shield Versions
Genre: Attempted Sex, Attempted Sexual Assault, Dinner, Engagement, F/M, Femdom, Implied Relationships, Implied Sexual Content, Marriage Proposal, Non-Sexual Bondage, Off-screen Relationship(s), Pokephilia, Predicament Bondage, Vines
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-06
Updated: 2019-12-06
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:01:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,875
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21697366
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HoneyNutFemios93/pseuds/HoneyNutFemios93
Summary: After the Trainer saved Milo from a situation involving Tsareena and some Bellsprout, Milo thinks over his relationship with her.
Relationships: Cinderace/Tsareena, Yarrow | Milo/Original Pokemon Trainer(s)
Series: The Swshies (formerly known as the Milo Fics) [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1556851
Kudos: 4





	Proposing A Garden

Proposing A Garden  
-_-_-_-

“Trainer… I have a question for you. I know we’ve been doing this for a short time… Going to a hotel, undressing and playing rough in the hay… But I need to know…” 

_-_-_-_

Milo woke up from a strange dream where he can feel himself saying these words. Luckily Wooloo interrupted that dream, [or maybe unluckily] depending on where he knew the conversation was going. Wooloo looked at Milo anticipating a reaction.

Milo groaned as he slunk himself up. He just stared at Wooloo with sleepy eyes and a grumble that read ‘Give me five minutes and a cup of Pokebean Coffee, please.’

His younger brother ran in to yell at Wooloo in his stead, “Wooloo! You don’t belong inside! Stop being rude!”

“Thanks, baby bro,” Milo yawned as he tried to get himself out of bed slowly but surely.

“Maaaaa!” Wooloo replied as it shoved its nose toward the window outside. 

Milo looked outside through said window, observing activity in the garden.

“Oh yeah… the Bellsprout we were recently growing. They must be scaring you, aren’t they?” Milo murmured to himself.

“Maaa!”

“Oh dear… Are they bullying you, Wooloo?” Milo’s younger brother asked, shaking his head almost nonplussed.

No reply from the Wooloo. 

"Arceus Almighty! Well, it looks like it is a job for someone big and scary like me!" Milo said as he puffed his chest upward, standing straight as his drowsy 'going-back-to-bed' mood changed to that of a paternal figure ready to confront his children. He got out of the bed proper to begin preparations for what is to come outside. 

"Wait! Big bro… That might be a bad idea!" is what Milo's brother would have said had his voiced not trailed off and had he been fast enough to stop him from getting to the Bellsprout in time. Sadly he wasn't…

Milo reached the Bellsprout as he bellowed, "Hey! You have some nerve attacking Wooloo!"

The Bellsprout turned to see Milo. Then back at each other for a bit as they sounded like they were discussing things. 

"I'm talking to you, you little rascals!" Milo huffed as he didn't like being ignored by them today. 

Then a Bellsprout's vine tangled one leg. Another Bellsprout's vine tangled the other leg. Milo gasped as he felt his body being pulled closer to the Bellsprout as he collapsed onto the ground. 

"W-what?! Bellsprout! What do you think you're doing?!" Milo shrieked as he noticed the vines going higher and higher on his leg until he can feel the vines tickle his thigh a little. He stifled a giggle as he knew now wasn't the time to play with these guys. 

Two more Bellsprout bound his arms as he was feeling the vines also go up his arm until they reached the shoulders. 

"Bellsprout, I don't think I want to play… I just needed to know why you were being mean to…"

The Bellsprout then called over for another Pokemon. Milo can think to himself 'Oh for fuck's sake!' as he probably figured out who this Pokemon was. 

Tsareena was a Pokemon gifted to Milo by the Trainer and she seemed compelled to lead any future Grass-type Pokemon on any weird conquests she had planned. However, Tsareena today seemed to be quite focused on Milo. 

"N-No… Tsareena, you can't! Remember the Bounsweet that the Trainer found you as?" Milo can feel himself glow a bright neon pink color as he was feverish from the embarrassment now getting to a boiling point for him. 

Tsareena lifted Milo's shirt up, exposing his abs and eventually his pecs. Of course she had to see his pecs. Tsareena then began to roar either in joy or in anger. Milo preferred not to know which, to be honest as Tsareena is a Pokemon and the thought she was as lewd as the Trainer who traded with Milo really made him feel uncomfortable. 

"Tsareena! Please…" Milo began to whimper somewhat. Not before very long however, a red blur of fire hit Tsareena head on from Milo's right and Milo can feel himself gasp in relief. The Bellsprout began to panic as Milo looked over to see the Trainer. To his left was more than likely her Cinderace and now the Tsareena in his garden battling it out. The Bellsprout dropped Milo as they ran to help Tsareena. 

"Oh dear… Challenging the new Garden's queen… Not a smart choice on your end, Milo, was it?” the Trainer said as she threw a hand up pointing at Tsareena and Cinderace was quick to charge at Tsareena again. 

Milo slowly got up, fixing his shirt back on as he watched Tsareena and Cinderace duke it out. 

“Don’t kill her, Trainer! She was a gift from you!” Milo said as he felt himself tearing up. He liked the aesthetic of Tsareena in his garden, which was probably why trading with Trainer didn’t seem bad at first. But if she has to be disciplined, he would rather it would be peacefully. 

“Poor choice of words,” the Trainer replied as Cinderace landed one more hit on Tsareena and then she began to tremble on her hands and knees. It was horrifying because Milo was sure at this point Tsareena was begging for mercy just by her whimpering alone. Cinderace stopped, picked her up and began to bridal carry her. He roared up into the skies before disappearing with her. 

"What is Cinderace going to do with her?" Milo asked almost afraid to hear the answer knowing the Trainer. 

"Nothing to concern yourself with, fortunately. Now those Bellsprout are going to have to behave," the Trainer said looking down on the Bellsprout now huddling by the gate. 

Milo gulped. He didn't know what the Trainer was thinking about right away but he knew it probably wasn't going to be anything nice to the Bellsprout. Before she raised a hand holding a Pokeball, Milo felt himself dash towards the Bellsprout almost protecting them out of a strange paternal instinct. 

There were two exchanged glances between Milo and the Trainer. They didn’t utter a spoken word to each other, but there was a conversation going on with just looks alone, Milo’s eyes glossy from tears looking at the Trainer whose eyes belonged to someone who was unfazed by her actions, initially but after seeing the sadness from Milo was immediately showing regret. She lowered her Pokeball, and Milo sighed with exasperated relief.

It didn't take long for the Bellsprout to finally realize who just saved them. What sounded like whining was most likely the Bellsprout pleading for mercy from Milo for once. Milo could see them now apologizing for almost hurting him. 

"It's not very nice to bully others! Now be nicer to Wooloo!" Milo said giving the Bellsprout the proper scolding one would expect. It didn't take long for Wooloo to return to the garden timidly as the Bellsprout watched it observingly. 

"Thanks again, Trainer! I was going to warn them about the fact Tsareena was training the Bellsprout to be even worse to other people!" Milo's brother said as he helped his older brother up. 

"You're welcome," the Trainer said as she looked at Milo with that same seductive look. 

"So where is Tsareena anyway? Where did Cinderace take her?" Milo's brother asked looking around. 

"Cinderace and Tsareena are doing something grownups do together in private," the Trainer giggled as she laid a finger on her lips gesturing in a hushing fashion, possibly to read that it is a secret to the public. Milo frowned. He was disappointed that Cinderace and Tsareena were mating despite earlier the fact they were fighting. 

_-_-_-_  
-_-_-_-

There was an evening dinner at the pub. Milo felt awkward as while he did have fancy clothes on like he did on the double-date, he knew the Trainer was going to find a way to undress him in some capacity. He just had to roll with the punches much like most Fighting Pokemon do in a sparring match. 

A few minutes after the complimentary water was being served Milo felt compelled to speak first. 

"Do you like me, Trainer?" Milo blurted out as he felt himself bubble over and worry. 

"Now Milo, what kind of question is that?" the Trainer asked as she wrapped her hands around his as Milo began to ventilate. He was trying to be serious but the Trainer did have other plans. 

"I-I just need to know! I want to know if we're on the same page here! N-No… Not just that… Am I even on the same level as you?" Milo asked as he had a lot going on in his mind. He knew she didn't see him as just another Pokemon to catch and was a human being. But Milo really had to make sure. 

"I was afraid you'd ask that now," the Trainer sighed as she then began to dig inside her bag. Milo can feel himself gulp anticipatingly. He didn't know what was going on in his mind. 

Soon he saw a magenta suede box in the Trainer's hand. He gasped. This was a new event for him entirely. 

"Milo. My Father left me as a young girl, but this ring was the one he gave my Mother. I know it probably won't fit you right away, but we can resize it for you if you'd like," the Trainer said as she lifted the lid of the box, revealing a diamond ring with two emeralds sandwiching them. Milo couldn't believe his eyes. 

"Trainer, are you…" Milo could begin to tear up again, this time tears of joy. 

"Yes. I was wrong about you and I owe you a million apologies for all of the times I underestimated you," the Trainer said as she let Milo begin to touch the ring. 

Milo was amazed. He didn't know what the Trainer meant but it must have had something to do with how he let her do things. 

"Milo. It was your kindness for others that made me realize you were above me. I haven't been the nicest to Pokemon as you have noticed. You on the other hand? You have a soft spot for even the ones that have wronged you," the Trainer explained as she only managed to get the ring through the first knuckle of his finger.

“Trainer… I don’t know what to say,” Milo said as he can only think of what this could mean for him. 

“I’d like for you to accept this proposal happily, but I’ll understand if you don’t,” the Trainer said as she kissed the hand that she placed Milo’s ring.

“Yes… I will,” Milo said as he couldn’t be much happier that the Trainer chose to marry him.

He had a lot to prepare for, of course. For starters he had to tell his younger brother and anyone else that was working on the farms in Turffield. Then he had to help the Trainer choose a bridal gown as he could only imagine the joy coming out from him as he does this. But right now, he knew once he prepared everything for the Trainer, he was going to be the happiest man alive, and the Trainer herself would be the blushing bride to be.

**Author's Note:**

> I wasn't too proud of this fic, but I kind of wanted it to end quickly so I can work on other pairings as the Tsareena bits were kind of painful to write through. I decided to at least end it sweetly with the Trainer proposing to Milo despite the beginning hinting Milo was going to do it. It is hinted of course that Cinderace and Tsareena were an item and are possibly still are but I doubt I want to focus too much on them. I wanted to add a Milo H-scene but I felt it would have been written poorly after getting this far into character development. I hope the next fic is properly planned for this series of fics.


End file.
